A prior-art rib structure of an inverse folding umbrella was disclosed in China Patent No. 201521114719.4—“A Rib Component for Straight-rib Inverse Folding Umbrellas”. This patent made some improvements in the rib structure of a conventional inverse folding umbrella. However, in actual operations, some problems were found: in the aforementioned patent, at the pivot joint between the second bar and fourth bar, the connection is realized through a movable pivot connecting base. Because the second bar supports the whole outside umbrella fabric and it is also the main part subject to maximum wind resistance, the pivot point formed between the second bar and fourth bar is critic. In the aforementioned patent, as the connection is realized through a movable pivot connecting base, when, encountering strong gusts of wind, the second bar will easily bend, break or distort.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the present invention to provide an improved structure which can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience the production, development and design related products.